


Security Blanket

by IWP_chan



Series: Interrogation Rooms, and What They Entail [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (i need more fics in that tag to be honest), (what else is new), Feels, Gen, Triple Agent Akechi, post interrogation room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: In the aftermath of the interrogation room, Goro tries to keep himself afloat. ShuAke.





	Security Blanket

Summary: In the aftermath of the interrogation room, Goro tries to keep himself afloat. ShuAke.

_Note: What do you want me to say? That I’m sorry? I’m not *insert smiling face that belies Suffering*_

**Warnings: Feels, Post Interrogation Room, Triple Agent Akechi (It’s About Time).**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Goro’s hand trembled as it hovered over Akira’s bruised cheek before he retracted it and balled both of his fists, pressing them against his closed eyes.

He hunched forward, remembering the sight he found when he entered the interrogation room after Sae left. He didn’t think he could ever forget; the memory had already burnt itself into his mind.

He could easily recall every single detail the moment he closed his eyes. Every injury, every sway, every time Akira’s eyes grew unfocused, every instance of Akira almost slumping against him on their way out.

He almost let out a harsh laugh. They had a _plan_.

_So much for that so-called_ plan.

In that moment, Goro felt hatred surge within him- hatred towards Shido, the root of all of his miseries; hatred towards Akira, the fool who came up with such a stupid, dangerous plan; hatred towards himself, for being so pitifully obvious, so pitifully incompetent, he couldn’t even fool a group of _amateurs_ , how could he even convince himself that he succeeded in fooling Shido (because what if Shido had seen through him right from the beginning? What if Shido had planned this because he knew Goro was being swayed? _What if Shido had_ -)

A hand pressing against his knees and he stilled.

Slowly, his hands dropped to his lap and he stared at Akira’s hand, still pressing against his knee.

The look in Akira’s eyes was too much for Goro and he had to turn his head away, press a hand against his mouth, and screw his eyes shut.

“Goro.” He heard Akira rasp, “C’mere.”

Goro was so, _so_ weak to Akira, it was pitiful.

But then again…

Goro let out a shuddering breath and dropped his hand before he rose from his seat to crawl into the mattress Akira was laid on, and then lay down next to him.

Goro’s arm curled carefully around Akira’s form as Akira burrowed into his chest and sighed contentedly.

Goro pressed his face into Akira’s mess of hair and felt himself relax.

Akira was here, Akira was safe.

Tomorrow, Goro would have to get back into playing puppet for Shido; tomorrow, he would have to get back into the swing of things by claiming he killed Akira in that interrogation room deep underground; tomorrow, he’d have to keep away from the Thieves during Akira’s recovery period. And after that, they had Shido’s Palace to clear, and he had Shido’s men and Shido himself to keep away from the Thieves.

But for now…

_For now…_

Goro allowed himself to drift off, lulled to sleep by the sound of Akira’s breaths.

.

End


End file.
